


Flaschendrehen 3: Weasley

by Khana



Series: Flaschendrehen [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie ist schon seit drei Monaten bei Snape, und noch immer weiß er nicht, was er eigentlich will. Und Bill würde sowieso alles anders machen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaschendrehen 3: Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agadinmar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agadinmar).



> Für agadinmar, bei [tausch_fiktion](http://community.livejournal.com/tausch_fiktion/). Gebetat von Peaches, dankeschön. *hugs*   
> Ähm, Bill und Snape mögen ein wenig OOC wirken, das dürfte sich aber aus der Handlung erklären. Ich glaube, es spielt vor Teil 2...
> 
> Die [Hörbuch/Podfic-Version gibts hier.](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/flaschendrehen)

Charlie war schwach.  
Er wusste, dass er schwach war. 'Weasley', sagte Snape, deutete mit dem Kinn nach unten, und Charlie kniete sich auf den Teppich, öffnete Snapes Hose, blies ihm einen.  
Es war natürlich kein Dauerzustand, das hatte er sich schon am ersten Tag vorgenommen, aber irgendwie – er war immer noch hier, schon seit über drei Monaten.

Den Tag über unterrichtete Snape, und Charlie hatte nichts, gar nichts zu tun. Tage konnten lang werden, wenn man allein in einem Kerker herumlungerte, keine Lust hatte zu lesen, zu zaubern. Manchmal verließ er die Kerker, half Hagrid mit dieser oder jener Bestie, aber meistens blieb er auf dem abgenutzten grünen Sofa liegen und wartete - auf die Hauselfen, die zum Putzen kamen, nachdem sie sich an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatten; auf das Essen, das erschien, weil er nicht in die große Halle ging; auf Snape, der irgendwann zurückkam, einen Stapel Aufsätze unter dem Arm.

"Weasley", sagte Snape dann, machte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch bequem und begann, mit roter Tinte beiges Pergament zu misshandeln.  
Und Charlie wusste, was Snape von ihm wollte, und weil er schwach war, sagte er gar nichts, nickte nur und kroch unter den Schreibtisch, machte sich an Snapes Knöpfen zu schaffen. (Wie der Mann sich dabei noch auf Rechtschreibfehler konzentrieren konnte, wusste Charlie nicht, aber es konnte ihm ja egal sein – nicht seine Aufsätze, nicht seine Schüler.)

Später am Abend, wenn die Aufsätze korrigiert, das Essen gekommen und gegessen war, fickte Snape ihn, auf dem Tisch, auf dem Sofa, gegen die Wand – gelegentlich sogar auf dem Bett, aber das war Ausnahmezustand.   
Charlie wusste nicht, warum er blieb, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er sonst mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte.

Snape schlief im Schlafzimmer, Charlie auf dem Sofa. Das verwandelte er dafür zwar ebenfalls in ein Bett, aber das Ding hatte die Angewohnheit, mitten in der Nacht die neue Form zu verlieren, und er wachte morgens mit steifen Muskeln auf, zusammengekrampft zwischen den Armlehnen.

Wenn Snape weg war, lag er dann wieder auf dem Sofa herum, und tat nichts, ging nicht weg, wollte nicht bleiben – erbärmlich.

Wenn Bill ihn sehen könnte, er würde ihn auslachen. Oder ihm in den Arsch treten, 'mach was mit deinem Leben', würde er sagen, 'was bist du für ein Schlappschwanz, Charlie?' Charlie würde grinsen, die Schultern zucken, und wüsste trotzdem, dass er Recht hätte. Bill kannte ihn eben viel zu gut. Aber wenn Bill da wäre und das sagen könnte, wäre Charlie sowieso nicht hier. Snape hatte ihn schließlich nur aufgenommen, weil man meinte, er hätte sich sonst umgebracht, tot gesoffen, was auch immer. Und warum auch nicht? Seine ganze verdammte Familie war tot, seine Eltern, seine Geschwister, alle. Was sollte er denn noch hier? 'Snapes Sexspielzeug' war nun wirklich keine besonders erbauende Aussicht für sein weiteres Leben. Warum machte er dann nicht einfach Schluss?   
'Jammerlappen', sagte der Bill in seinem Kopf, und schon wieder hatte er Recht. Bill wäre nicht so schwach. Bill würde Snape schon zeigen, dass man mit ihm nicht machen konnte, was man wollte. Bill würde...

Charlie streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und schloss die Augen.

 

Bill wird nicht von Snape gerettet. So was hat er nicht nötig.  
Natürlich geht es ihm nicht gut nach dem Krieg, Familie tot, Verlobte tot, aber es geht schließlich weiter, was soll er machen?   
Snape geht es auch beschissen nach dem Krieg; Ruf im Arsch, falls er jemals einen gehabt hat, Körper im Arsch und den Job, den er nicht ausstehen kann, hat er auch wieder.

Bill sieht Snape irgendwo – in der Winkelgasse, vermutlich, oder in Hogsmeade –, und vielleicht war er schon in der Schule scharf auf Snape, oder vielleicht will er auch einfach nur Ficken, und Snape ist da – ja, warum nicht Snape?

Bill geht auf Snape zu, lächelt. Dieses Lächeln, bei dem er die Zähne zeigt, das nicht direkt freundlich ist, aber auch nicht aggressiv, irgendwo dazwischen. Eigentlich ist es wohl kein Lächeln. (Es passt zu seinen Narben, denkt Charlie, ist mit ihnen noch wirkungsvoller.) Snape bleibt stehen, mitten auf der Straße. Sein Gesicht ist regungslos, darin ist er gut, aber er kann Bills Blick nicht ausweichen.

Sie sagen nichts, was sollen sie denn schon sagen. Es ist ohnehin klar was passiert, seit Bill beschlossen hat, dass es passieren wird. Ein billiges Hotelzimmer, oder nein, eine Gasse, ein Hinterhof.   
Snapes Rücken gegen eine Wand gepresst, Bills Mund an seinem Hals. Er will Bill herumdrehen, aber Bill lässt ihn nicht, beißt stattdessen in seinen Hals, und Snape keucht.  
"Snape", knurrt Bill. Ein wortloser, stabloser Zauber reißt die Knöpfe an Snapes Hose aus den Löchern, Bill zieht sie ihm herunter.

Snape mit dem Gesicht an der harten Steinwand, sein Schwanz eingeklemmt zwischen Mauer und seinem eigenen Körper, Bills Zauberstab an seinem Arsch. Ja, verdammt, genau so hat Snape dazustehen, völlig ausgeliefert, und es gefällt ihm, er stöhnt, als Bills Schwanz sich in ihn schiebt. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu schreien.  
"Weasley", sagt er, und Bill grunzt, und stößt härter in ihn, schneller, und Snape —

 

"Weasley, zum zweiten Mal."  
Charlie fuhr zusammen, fiel fast vom Sofa. Scheiße, wie lang hatte er sich denn in seinem Hirngespinst verkrochen?  
"Hm?", machte er dann, "Was?"   
Snape nickte zu dem Stapel Aufsätze auf dem Schreibtisch, ging dann selbst hinüber und setzte sich.  
Charlie starrte ihn an. Bill würde ihn auslachen, wenn er jetzt hingehen würde und ihm einen blasen wie ein braver kleiner Sklave.  
"Weasley", sagte Snape, und warf einen abschätzenden Blick in seine Richtung.  
Charlie stand auf, Snapes Blick kehrte zurück zu seinen Aufsätzen. Statt unter den Tisch zu kriechen, ging Charlie ins Bad, schloss ab. Wo war er hier bloß hineingeraten? Wie konnte es für Snape selbstverständlich sein, von Charlie einen geblasen zu bekommen, während er Aufsätze verriss?

Charlie ließ sich auf den Klodeckel sinken, stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
Bill würde sich nicht so benutzen lassen, Bill würde...

 

"Ich soll was?"  
Snape seufzt.  
Charlie weiß nicht genau, warum Bill bei Snape eingezogen ist, vielleicht hat ihm der Sex gefallen. Er wohnt hier, und irgendwann kommt Snape vom Unterricht zurück, lässt sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und sieht Bill auffordernd an. Und Bill - Bill lacht.  
"Nicht dein Ernst, oder?", sagt er.  
"Es war ein langer Tag", sagt Snape, und Bill zuckt die Schultern.   
"Meine Woche war auch lang, bin um die halbe Welt geportet, ich verlange auch keine Blowjobs, wenn ich wieder da bin."  
"Du hast vorher auch schon –", setzt Snape an.  
Bill schnaubt. "Wenn ich dir einen blasen will, tu ich das. Aber dann, wenn ich will, und bestimmt nicht unter deinem Schreibtisch. Ich bin nicht dein kleines Büro-Flittchen. Such dir doch eins von deinen Slytherin-Groupies."  
Snape hat gegen Bill keine Chance.  
"Ich habe zu tun", sagt Bill. "Später vielleicht."  
Snape wendet sich wieder seinen Aufsätzen zu, und Bill bleibt auf dem Sofa liegen, liest weiter in seinem Buch.

 

"Weasley."  
Es hämmerte an der Tür.  
"Weasley, zum Teufel, mach die Tür auf."  
"Wozu?", fragte er das dunkle Holz, "bringt ja doch nichts."  
"Weasley."  
Charlie schwieg. Sollte Snape doch vor der Tür versauern.  
"Und was, glaubst du, bringt dir dieser Zwergenaufstand?"  
Charlie zuckte die Schultern, was Snape natürlich nicht sehen konnte, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. "Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte er.

Bill würde sich nicht auf dem Klo einschließen und schmollen, er würde Snape gegen die Wand drücken und ihm die Zunge in den Hals stecken, ihm das Wort abschneiden. Bill konnte so was.  
Charlie hatte so was auch mal gekonnt. Er war nicht so schwach gewesen, vor dem Krieg, nicht so bemitleidenswert. Wenn er sich einen Fick gesucht hatte, oder die ein, zwei Male, bei denen man es schon Beziehung nennen konnte, hatte er den Ton angegeben. Charlie war keine Memme gewesen.

"Weasley", tönte es schon wieder auf der anderen Seite der Tür, und Charlie stand auf, drehte den Schlüssel herum und riss sie auf.  
Kurz zuckte es durch seinen Hinterkopf, dass Snape auch einfach Alohomora hätte benutzen können, aber es gab wichtigeres – Charlie hatte damals den Ton angegeben, er konnte es auch heute noch. Er war nicht so schwach, wie Snape dachte.

Mit einem langen Schritt stand er direkt vor Snape, ein weiterer, und er hatte ihn gegen die Flurwand gedrängt.   
Er stieß seine Zunge zwischen Snapes Lippen, drückte seine Lippen auf Snapes, kaum ein Kuss zu nennen, eher ein Kampf, und dann war da Snapes Hand in seinen Haaren, die ihn festhielt, und Snape küsste ihn, seine Zunge gegen Charlies, und sie hatten sich noch nie richtig geküsst, es war schließlich nur Sex, den Snape von ihm wollte. Charlie küsste zurück, sein Atem ging stoßweise, eine Hand gegen Snapes Brustkorb, die Finger der anderen in Snapes Haaren verkrallt, und was tat er eigentlich hier, das hier war Snape, den er küsste, und das war—

Charlie machte einen Schritt zurück, drückte Snape von sich, wandte den Kopf ab. Er atmete schwer, und er hörte, dass es Snape ähnlich ging, und – er hatte Snape geküsst. Bill hätte ihn ausgelacht.   
Aber vorhin, in seinem Kopf, hatte Bill Snape geküsst, und es hatte Sinn gemacht, und Bill hatte gelacht und Snape hatte gekeucht und warum sollte es dann verkehrt sein, Snape zu küssen, wenn Bill es doch auch tat?

"Weasley", sagte Snape, und dann, "Charlie", und er legte eine Hand auf Charlies Arm und zog ihn, schob ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Er zog Charlie aus, langsam, und schob ihn auf das Bett, und was zur Hölle, dachte Charlie, ging hier vor sich?  
Dann zog Snape sich selbst aus, schneller jetzt, und setzte sich neben Charlie.  
Er sagte nichts, sie sagten beide nichts. Was für eine dämliche Situation. Was sollte das denn werden, hier mit ihnen, nackt?  
Sex, klar, beantwortete Charlie seine eigene Frage, aber warum denn plötzlich so? Snape würde doch nicht plötzlich weich werden auf seine alten Tage.

Oder vielleicht doch. Und was dann?  
Bill würde dann...

 

Bill lächelt, das Lächeln diesmal, das nicht nur aus Zähnen besteht, und lässt sich nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen, zieht Snape mit sich.  
"Ich wusste doch, dass du warten kannst", sagt er und knabbert an Snapes Nacken. Snapes Finger pulen an dem Lederband in seinen Haaren herum, und dann fallen die langen roten Strähnen lose auf das Kissen. Bill grinst, lässt von Snape ab und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann streckt er sich, wie eine große Katze.  
"Nachdem du gewartet hast", sagt er, "muss ich dich wohl belohnen", und er dreht sich auf den Bauch, räkelt sich die Laken zurecht.  
Über die Schulter sieht er zu Snape. Na, sagt sein Blick, heute noch?

 

Charlie sah Snape für einen Moment an, dann rutschte er auf der Matratze weiter Richtung Kopfende, drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
Er warf Snape einen Blick über die Schulter zu – richtig so?, fragten seine Augen, und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht einfach das Maul aufmachen konnte, weil er nicht schon wieder einfach nur gefickt werden wollte (und trotzdem Sex wollte, manchmal waren Körper alles andere als rational).

Snape kam nähergekrochen, legte eine Hand auf Charlies Hüfte und drehte ihn wieder auf den Rücken.  
Er sagte nichts, sondern küsste Charlie, wie vorher, nur mit weniger Zähnen. Charlie wollte ihn von sich stoßen und näher ziehen und was ging hier eigentlich vor?  
Snape ließ von seinen Lippen ab, leckte an seinem Hals, an einer Brustwarze, umkreiste mit der Zunge seinen Bauchnabel (und okay, das war nun wirklich surreal – Snape, Zunge, Bauchnabel – Charlies Hirn wollte erst mal abschalten). Dann leckte er an Charlies Schwanz entlang, einmal ganz bis zur Spitze, und Charlies Hirn schaltete tatsächlich ab. Wozu denn denken, wenn da eine Zunge an seinem Schwanz leckte, Lippen sich um ihn festsaugten und, ja, wozu denken? Bill hätte auch nicht nachgedacht.


End file.
